thearrivalearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaiah Ardelean
Isaiah Ardelean is a current gen character. His faceclaim is Jeff Bridges. Biography Personal information Isaiah Ardelean was born in what is now modern-day Romania. He is Caucasian. He has the ability to use dark magic, and he has immortality. Gaining power and immortality Isaiah was always very adept at dark magic, and it made others fear him. He used that fear to wield power over others when he eventually settled in the village he raised his family in. He met his wife, Irina, who was also talented with dark magic, and they had four children. His oldest son and daughter, Matthias and Magdalene, both inherited strong dark magic abilities from their parents, as well as his youngest son, Micah. But his second oldest, Malachai, did not gain any abilities naturally, and he became a disappoint to his family. He focused on his other children, mostly ignoring Malachai. When Malachai did gain the attention of his father, he turned all his cruelty and abuse towards him. When his children, excluding Micah, were at the age of adulthood, Isaiah learned of a secret relationship between Malachai and a girl from their village, Malina, and of their plan to run away. This angered him, and he decided to stop them from leaving. He used both of them in a sacrifice ritual that turned Malachai into the being that he is now. Isaiah also used the ritual to give himself immortality. Isaiah did this to make Malachai "useful" to him, but he underestimated the amount of power it gave Malachai, and it resulted in the deaths of the rest of his family, excluding Micah. Malachai, not knowing his father had also gained immortality during the ritual, believed that he also killed Isaiah. When Isaiah woke up, he discovered Malachai had left with both Micah and Odette, Malina's sister. He wouldn't see his older son again for over a thousand years, when he discovered and murdered a close friend of Malachai's, who was now going by the name Abrams. Isaiah made a vow to Abrams on that day to make sure that he would always cause him pain for what Abrams had done to their family so long ago. A few decades later, he got into contact with Marcus, Abrams' partner at the time, to use Abrams' dark essence to try and create another like him. He chose Booker Scotti, because of how powerful he already was in his own ability of darkness manipulation. It didn't stick though, and the essence almost killed Booker. It burned through a couple of other people before finding a permanent place in Tobin Morris. He attempted to control and manipulate Tobin, but Tobin was ultimately protected by Micah, and the other members of the Anti-WIN Joint Task Force. Not long after that, Isaiah discovered how Booker Scotti had survived the ritual process. He had made a deal with the god Apollyon, and part of the deal was that he had become the weapon and warrior for her. The discovery wasn't good for Isaiah. Booker had been given the task by Apollyon to bring Isaiah to her so he couldn't harm anyone ever again, and Booker succeeded at that. His soul now resides in Hell. Relationships * Daniel Fields - Great grandson * Gabriella Ardelean - Granddaughter * Giuliana Fields - Daughter in-law * Irina Ardelean - Wife † * Kenneth Fields - Grandson * Magdalene Ardelean - Daughter † * Malachai Ardelean "Abrams" - Son * Malina Ardelean - Daughter in-law * Mason Fields - Grandson * Matthias Ardelean - Son † * Micah Fields - Son * Sebastian Fields - Great great grandson * Toby Fields - Great great grandson Category:Current Gen